Dreams
by Vampire-chick-7
Summary: What if a person with magical sprit sprites had weird dreams. But soon for no reason she know of she is being attacked by aleins? Sorry I am no good at summeries!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first chapter of many!! I hope you all enjoy it!!**

Dreams

Chapter 1 Bad dreams or real life?:

I was running in the forest to get away for a huge beast, but suddenly 5 girls showed up

and a pink dressed one with cat ears yelled "Ribbon strawberry CHECK" and a beam came from a heart shaped item. The big beast hit the beam and it came flying at me. I was hit!! I felt burning pain come to me while I fell to the ground, all the girls gasped. A green dressed one came to aid me when I magically rose off the ground to the air and my clothes changed to a black dress that was shredded at the bottom, gray long gloves came to my arm, and gray long laced boots appeared around my feet and legs. Grayish ears appeared on my head and a long black and gray striped, bushy tail appeared above my bottom. Am I part RACCON!?!?!?!?

I jumped from my bed waking up suddenly.

What does that dream mean?

Why have I been having it every night?

I looked at the brightness of my clock and realized it was 5:30 a.m. Great…

I stood up and threw on my gray long shirt and a pair of leggings, at the door I put on my favorite pair of converse.

When I walked outside I jumped. Why do I see the same raccoon everyday?!?!?!

Everyday it gives me the same look and wanders off in the forest next to my house, then climbs the nearest tree that is by me and its eyes follow me tell I am out of sight.

Today I just wanted to get away, so as soon as it was on top of the tree I ran to the park.

When I was on the path of the park I saw a redish-pinkish haired girl with ribbons in her hair, walking, she looked depressed.

I felt bad for her so I walked over there and said "hi!".

She looked at me happily and told me her name was Ichigo.

I told her my name was Amy.

She was wondering why my name sounds different then everyone elses.

I told her it was because I moved here from America When I was 5, but now I am 13, but going to be 14 in 2 and a half months.

She told me she was the same age, but was going to 14 not for a long time.

We both laughed and then she walked away having to go home.

She looked a lot like the pink dressed one in my dream, but there is no way that is the same girl.

When I got home I saw 1 of my 5 sprites appear.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am here concerning your dream." Said Cass

" So, what about my dream?" I replied

"Just be careful…" Cass said as she disappeared.

I was walking to my room when a wall busted in, 3 floating people were coming right at me!!!!!

**I'm sorry I wrote such a short chapter, but I will right more!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Incase you didn't now, the story is from Amy's point of view) Chapter 2: I started walking backwards when the 3 floating people disappeared and the wall was not damaged.

Then another one of my sprites appeared, this sprite's name is Max.

" That was an illusion which I created", Max said.

" Why?", " It scared me." I questioned and said.

" It is to prepare you" He said calmly

" Prepare me for what though?" I nearly screamed.

" You will soon find out," he said as he disappeared.

What does he mean I wondered as I went to bed and fell asleep.

I woke up once again at 5:30 a.m after having the same dream about the 5 girls.

Who are they, I wondered.

I got dressed and quickly ate a bowl of cereal.

I walked outside and saw the raccoon, this time it ran up to me, stared at me then went up the tree.

Instead of going to the park, I went into the forest to see if the location of my dream is real.

I saw the same place of where my dream happened.

When I saw the location it scared me, I saw glowing eyes look at me from the bush.

-

I ran back to my house as fast I could, but because it was dark, I tripped.

I got up to find out the eyes that were looking at me was the raccoon's eyes.

"Why does it follow me every where," I whispered to myself.

I limped home to treat my cut. When I was done wrapping it up I walked over to the park.

This time I saw a green haired girl in braids, she reminds me of the girl in my dream.

I walked over to her and I found out her name is Lettuce.

We became fast friends, and talked for a while, but then a yellow haired girl that looked like the yellow haired girl in my dream ran up to Lettuce.

" Hi Pudding!" Lettuce said.

"Hi!" Pudding replied.

I became friends with Pudding also, but they had to go to work.

I looked at my watch, 2:30 p.m.

I clutched to my stomach as it growled from hunger.

I ran home and scarfed down a sandwich, when I walked outside I saw the same raccoon, why did it follow me I wondered as I walked around it.

What to do I wondered as I walked into the forest, I decided to climb a tree, when I was at the top, the raccoon followed me and was sitting next to me, I picked up an acorn and gave it to the raccoon.

The raccoon ate it and enjoyed it.

I climbed down to notice I was up there for an hour.

I decided to walk around the forest, explore I guess.

I got a strange feeling when I went to the place of my dream though.

Suddenly Sally appeared, another one of my sprites.

"Don't come here." She warned me, "Bad things may happen."

"Like what?" I asked

"Bad things" She said as she disappeared.

I walked home and took a shower; I fell asleep at about 10 p.m.

I woke up at 5 a.m. today.

"Ahh…" I groaned, "Another cold, summer day." I mumbled to myself.

Cass, Max, Sally, Rose, and Frank appeared, my sprites.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked

"We are here…" said Cass, "To COOK!!!" They all said.

"Really?" I said in amazement.

"Yeah, we are making potato salad." Rose said, "We are making it a mission!"

"Awesome!" I said.

We all had a job to do, and when we were done we ate it fast, it was good.

I went into my room to practice my guitar. I let my Sprites sleep in my extra bed.

When I went to sleep, I had the same dream, but instead of the 5 girls seeing me get hit, they disappeared into the forest as I changed.

I woke up screaming this time and saw a green floating person, I thought it was an illusion, but I was wrong, he came and stabbed me in my arm.

"OWEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" I yelled.

The 5 girls came in and called themselves "Tokyo Mew Mew" and attacked.

I jumped out my window and ran threw the forest, man did my arm hurt.

All of a sudden a huge beast they called a "Kimera anima" attacked them.

Here it comes I thought.

The beam, the words, the monster hit it, but they continued the fight deeper in the forest, and forgot about me.

The beam hit me and I magically rose off the ground to the air and my clothes changed to a black dress that was shredded at the bottom, gray long gloves came to my arm, and gray long laced boots appeared around my feet and legs.

Grayish ears appeared on my head and a long black and gray striped, bushy tail appeared above my bottom. I'm part RACCON!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about all the cliffhangers!! But enjoy!!!**

Chapter 3: I starred at my new clothes, and my tail, and felt my ears.

My dreams have true!!!!!

I can't believe I am part raccoon!!!

Why has this happened?!?!!?!

I ran into my house, luckily nobody saw me transform into this and run away into my house.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and shut my eyes wishes to turn back to normal.

I opened my eyes and was back to normal, yay!!!

I looked in my hands to see a golden tablet, wonder what it does?

I went to sleep early tonight, 9:04 p.m.

I saw the the five girls, the pink one said, "Ribbon strawberry metamorphosis, the green one said, "Ribbon Lettuce metamorphosis," and the same with the other girls, but with their name. I noticed they would put a golden tablet on a marking they each had. They also said the words coming from their heart, and…

I woke up to find a marking on the back of my wrist.

I took out the tablet of my pocket and said "Ribbon Amy Metamorphosis!!", and the clothes, the ears, and the tail appeared on me.

I felt words coming from my heart, and said, " Star Amy Blast." And a black 5 inch pole appeared with a gray star on top, and repeated the words and a blast came from it.

"Wow." I whispered in amazement.

For the whole day I practiced shooting beams, jumps, flips, kicks, and fighting.

"Next time an alien comes I will be ready." I whispered to myself.

I went to sleep fast when I laid down, because I was very tired because of practicing.

My parents and I went for a hike together, I was only 7 but I was fast at running. I wasn't aloud to get ahead though. All of a sudden a huge beast I found out was called a chima anima, showed up out of no where and started attacking. My parents told me to run, as fast as I could. As I was running I heard their screams. I ran into a cave on the side of the mountain. I sat down in there and saw a baby raccoon; it ran up to me and sat in my lap. An hour later it ran up a tree and watched me walk back to where the chima anima was. I saw blood every where and the bodies of my dead parents. I ran home hoping it was a dream, but it was not.

I woke up in a cold sweat; it was like reliving the day all over again.

I got up and poured myself a glass of milk, and chugged it down in a second or 2.

I got dressed and as I walked out of my room I heard a knock at my door.

I answered the door to see Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding standing at the door.

They said they had the day off of work, so they wanted to know if I wanted to hang out with them, and of course I said yes.

We decided to go on a hike.

I noticed we were where my parents died, and the chima anima that killed them was coming toward us.

One of my sprites appeared and said "Run!!!"

" No" I whispered to her.

It was hard, but I guess I am going to have to them.

I yelled, "Ribbon Amy Metamorphosis."

Then I changed into the clothes and raccoon tail and ears.

Then I yelled " Star Amy Blast," and a blast came from the pole, star, thing, and it turned the chima anima back into a squirrel, I am not the young powerless girl I was back then, I thought to myself.

Every one looked at me in surprise and told me they are called mew mews and they change also.

All of a sudden a green floating person they called "Kishu" appeared.

We all transformed and got into battle stance, them a chima anima appeared!

We all yelled, "Attack!!!!".

**I hope you all enjoyed it!!!!!! Write more some time this week!! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long!! I had strep throat!!!**

Chapter 4

We defeated the chima anima very quickly.

The green person said, "Bye, Bye!" and disappeared.

I wonder what that was about, I thought to myself.

We all changed back to normal.

They saw blood on the trees and freaked out, they thought someone was hurt.

That blood was from my parents.

"That blood is from a long time ago." I told them

"How would you know?" Mint asked.

"Um… It was from a hunter that… shoot a bear, yeah that's it." I said quickly, lying badly.

"O.k.…" Ichigo said suspiciously.

It was getting late, so we all went home.

I couldn't sleep well so I got up at 3 am to skateboard around the park.

"There's the raccoon" I muttered as I walked outside, "Dark and early."

I walked outside not only to see Kishu out there, but 2 other aliens with him.

"Scared, yet?" Kishu said.

"No." I replied as I transformed.

I jump up and I punched Kishu in the cheek.

I also jumped up and kick a purple one by the name of Pai.

Then I hit Tarto in the head.

I knocked out Kishu and he fell to the ground.

"You'll pay for this." Pai said to me even though I barely hurt him.

I changed back to normal, and now it was 5 am.

Instead of skateboarding I walked to the park to sit by the fountain.

I saw a boy walk by; he had light brown hair with dark green eyes.

I thought he looked cute, but I have too much going on already.

Instead of sitting there with him near me standing by a tree, I decided to go home.

When I got home I couldn't get him out of my head.

Luckily no more Kishu for a while.

The next day I decided to go on a hike, I was going to invite Ichigo, but I don't know where she lives.

I saw a chima anima in the forest.

What was it attacking?

It was attacking the boy I saw at the park.

What am I going to do?

I transformed and started attacking the chima anima.

The boy stared in amazement.

It took me a while, but I finally defeated it.

I turned around, saw the boy and ran off.

When I changed back I saw that he saw me.

I freaked out and ran into my house, what am I going to do?

**Thanks for reading everyone!!! XD Please read and review!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like the chapter!!!!**

Chapter 5

The boy stared at me and started walking towards me, so i ran.

I ran straight to my house, and walked into inside of it.

I sat down on my couch thinking what to do, but before i knew it I fell asleep.

I woke up to find Kishu in my house.

I said, "What are you doing here.

"I thought we could have... one last duel, to the death." he replied.

"Why?" I said.

"So you can have him back." he said.

I saw that boy in the other demention.

"Fine, whatever." I muttered.

We went to the other demention, and i transformed.

He said, "Ready? GO!!!"

We started fighting.

He flung towards me with both his swords and I punched him and took one of his swords.

I swiftly backfliped and swung my sword at his arm and cut him.

We fought, and fought, and fought.

We both had many cuts.

I got him down in a position to stab in in the belly and kill him.

"Do it." Kishu said.

I looked straight at him and replied, "No".

"Why not?" he asked.

" 'Cause i won't kill you, you are too pathedic." I said.

I dropped the sword next to him, took the boy back to Earth, released and and walked slowly home, luckily the boy wouldn't follow me.

When I was back at home, I transformed back and took a shower to wash off the blood on me.

When i got out it was 3 p.m.

I got dressed in clean clothing, and played my guitar.

It was 5 p.m, so i walked to the park, not knowing what to do.

I saw the boy approach me.

I said, "Hi." withnot much emotion.

He said, " Hi, my name is Arashi"

I said, "My name is Amy, I am from America."

He relized I wasn't in the mood to talk so said good-bye.

I walked home at 8 pm, ate a slice of pizza and fell asleep on the couch watching t.v.

_I was in my orphinage home, because my parents were dead, I was 8 years-old. They were planning giving my to this young couple who wanted to adopt me. That night i woke up and started packing, I had a little back-pack with some clothes in it. I was lucky my room was on the first floor. I jumped out my window and ran. I was on travle for a few weeks tell i was back at my old house. I walked in and knew I was living on my own for now._

I woke up in a freezing cold sweat.

I never want to relive that.

I fell back asleep a few minutes later.

_I was back at the orpanige at my age right now. I saw the orphanige owner out frount saying, "I don't know why she ran away." acting all surprised. I was filled with anger from that comment. "You knew," I screamed, "Everyone KNEW!!!!" I screamed louder._

I woke up in shock.

"What are up with these dreams lately" I muttered out loud.

It was only 1 am, so i walked to my room and laid down in my bed.

All of my sprites appeared.

"It's ok," Casss whispered.

"Just get some sleep" Shunka (Another one of my sprites) also whispered.

As they disappeared, I went to sleep.

**I'll try to write more soon. Please Read and Rveiw!! =) XD #D X)**


End file.
